1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to splints and the method of using same. More particularly the invention concerns adjustable, disposable splints for emergency care of dislocations and fractures. The splints of the invention can readily be modified in the field for use in immobilizing the arms or legs of both children and adults of various sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prompt emergency care of fractures and dislocations is of great importance to prevent or minimize complications associated with such injuries. These complications include pain caused by the unrestricted movement of bone ends and fragments, damage to soft tissues and damage to blood vessels. To avoid these and other complications prompt splinting of the accident victim is vitally necessary.
Splinting may be simply defined as the process used to immobilize fractures and dislocations. Medical experts traditionally follow two age old adages in treating fractures and dislocations. These are, "when in doubt apply splints" and whenever possible "splint 'em where they lie". In recognition of these principles, ambulances, police, fire and other emergency vehicles are generally equipped with splints for emergency use and for immobilizing the fracture during transport of the victim to a hospital or other treatment center.
Numerous types of splints have been suggested in the past. However, many are too complicated, or otherwise contraindicated for emergency aid work, where the apparatus to be used must be simple and easily and quickly applied. A commonly used splint is the so-called Thomas-type splint. This type of splint is slipped over the injured extremity and traction applied so as to provide immobilization of the limb. It is generally recommended, however, that this type of splint be used only by especially trained, professional personnel since the improper application may not only cause severe pain, but may also result in further damage.
Recently there has been developed several new types of emergency splints which use pneumatic principles. These devices typically consist of a double-walled vinyl plastic sack fitted with a closure mechanism, such as a zipper, so that the device can be slipped over the injured extremity, zipped closed and then inflated by lung pressure or an ancillary source of air under pressure such as a small gas bottle. However, use of these devices except by trained professionals can be very dangerous. They should never be inflated to a pressure greater than about 30 millimeters mercury and must be properly located relative to the fracture and carefully supported during the inflation step. If these precautions are not taken, further damage to the victim may result. Additionally, if the interval between application of the inflatable splint and definitive care is prolonged, blood circulation can be dangerously impaired.
Another type of splint commonly used for emergency treatment is an elongated, box-like device typically made of cardboard or other inexpensive material. Such devices are commonly carried in emergency vehicles for use at an accident scene. However, because the devices are easily damaged and are susceptable to deterioration upon prolonged exposure to the elements, they are frequently unusable at the very time they are most needed. Additionally, splints of this type are of crude design, are difficult to use and often fail to adequately support the fracture or dislocation.
The splinting device of the present invention uniquely overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing a novel, multipurpose disposable splint which can be used on adults, or by simple adjustment, can be used on children. The device is made of a durable, yieldably deformable sheet plastic material which is virtually impervious to hostile environments. It is expeditiously adjustable and quickly modifiable to fit persons of various sizes and to rigidly immobilize the limbs of the patient in the area of the fracture or dislocation.